


Service Report

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: The raining season hits the Forgotten City.... it makes for good writing weather! Mox likes the rain but not the chill, and his soul is starting to come alive in his words...Yet for Montana life is about to go sideways in more ways than one! Her mom is missing... a stranger is wanting to marry her and all she has for solid ground is Mox!





	Service Report

**Service Report**

_February 2015_

It was the actual raining season in the Forgotten City… a season that Orange Cassidy hated, and Jon Moxley enjoyed. It was about the only thing they disagreed on. That and what was the best fruit in the world was, Orange as his nickname suggested was partial to his namesake where Jon loved cherries. Not that he got to indulge in them in this God forsaken desert.

It was also a week post departure of his Shield brothers; it had taken Roman the whole two weeks in talking to Seth to take his full allotted thirty-day shore leave. Seth had snarled at him with a promise of return, but Jon wouldn’t hold his baby brother to it.

Listening to the rain fall Jon closed his eyes and leaned back into his office chair…. Enjoying the patter of the raindrops. Suddenly Orange whines and complain in a low voice, “I am so fucking bored!” Snorting Jon mutters back on the heel of those words, “then I am not giving you enough work to do!” Orange throws him a nasty look that has him laughing a little. Suddenly Orange blinks and asks, “you wrote Montana back yet?”

He hasn’t of course, has been postponing it for weeks- not because he doesn’t want to, but he isn’t sure on how to? Sighing he falls forward in his chair and opens a drawer- digs out her letters stashed within, and he re-reads her holiday letter. Taking out a piece of paper he tries to begin.

* * *

 

_Dear Montana,_

_Firstly, thank you for the incredible treat you sent with your last letter. Sadly, to say it’s all but a sweet memory by now! Seth enjoyed it just as much as I did, if not more so! You’re his Goddess now, just so you know! Roman liked it well enough- he doesn’t know how to appreciate good tasting sweets. He much prefers sour things. My Staff Sergeant also enjoyed a piece._

_I know how you mean about receiving my last letter, I felt the same upon receiving your package. I am not sure why it surprised me, but I found myself delighted at the gesture._

_I hope to express everything I wish to cover in this letter. Let’s start…_

_I feel like you’re still feeling guilty over your grieving process of your father, I worry that its pushing you into the decision to speak to the recruiters, I share you mothers concerns._

_You stated in your last letter you thought of me as a man built to protect; I feel like your built to comfort Montana. With your innocence it drives me to distraction, there are such men and women that would not hesitant to take advantage of you._

_You must have a clear and present mind before you take such a large step as what you’re looking at. Signing that contact sweetheart is a huge life changing event. Be 100% sure it’s what you want!_

_Also please choose to ignore Capt. Baker if she gets to nosey, she is a thorn in my side- and quite frankly it annoyed me she reached out to you. (and to be honest with you it was me that slipped and called you Montana, I didn’t know if she actually knew you name or not at the time!)_

_So, thank you for reassuring me that she is staying clear of our conversations. But please know if you feel threatened, scared, or concerned at any point in our communications contact her immediately. I never want you scared of anything I say or do._

_As for your questions let’s see if I can answer some of them._

_Roman as you guessed was drafted like I was, his service is longer by six months- though (and this annoys him even if he won’t admit it) I currently outrank him. We met cause of his wife (his girlfriend at the time) was a collage journalist wanting to interview those effected by the draft. Our interview times over lapped and we chatted and end up learning that we were to be posted at the same base._

_Seth found us a year later, he (being the computer genius that he is) needed help on a training project! A project that together Roman and I held the best time in completing.  Less than six months later we were thick as thieves._

_Roughly four years ago we went our separate ways, each of us needed to find the man within, I guess._

_Four years ago, as we touched upon is when things became more black and white for me._

_I know you’re a smart young woman, but somethings are still fresh to even put onto paper but as you stated there is an automatic ease with you that at times surprises me. I thought the age differences would factor into our line of communications but well liked I stated before; your personality is of one to give comfort. And your smoothing Montana…_

_As for your friend, it sounds like you two are close as my brothers and me! It sounds like she trying to make sure you don’t miss out or regret anything later. As for attending my own high school functions as you guessed I missed them. There is no in regret missing- I miss not having the **choice** to attend. It’s hard to explain … Today, not having a choice is my pet peeve. _

_First because of the JDC’s, the Military, the Camp, my failed marriage! Liana be sure that you will hold no regrets on the choices you make in your life. Only the very lucky few get a small chance to fix past/or failed opportunities._

_Also, she might be right about the Third-Class Petty Officer- Janela I believe you said. Navel are notorious flirts. I don’t trust them, unless their CB’s! Good enough blokes- those ones!_

_He (I think it’s a trait for Navel) will try to come on strong- just show him some of that Army pride you have deep down. It’s there- you are wearing your dads dogs prove that!_

_I can’t imagine what it cost your Mother to give them to you. Personally, I don’t think if I had a daughter, I would let her wear mine, like your cousin’s take on the dogs I believe they serve only one purpose. Their weight is heavy against my heart- but at your words I also can see how they could represent the ones I want to protect._

_I am sure I missed some points, but time waits for no one. Please take care and enjoy everything to the fullest!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mox_

_(I don’t believe your childish Montana- I believe you have lived a somewhat normal life! Untouched by madness and true evil! Enjoy the innocent times given to you!  Life is unpredictable-at the best of times!)_

* * *

 

Finishing the letter, Jon did something so out of character of himself that it didn’t hit him he had done it till days later.

Reaching in shirt he undid the small chain that held his dog tags- broke it open and stuffed one of the metal tags into his letter.

The meaning behind the gesture _(once he realized what he had done)_ smoothed him in a number of different of ways.

* * *

 

Liana received Mox’s letter at the end of February, finding his words warm to read she knew now that they were indeed friends. Mox had shared things with her that she guessed he hadn’t meant to.

At his words of regrets made her choke up on tears and made her appreciate everything in her own life a little more now.

She had read his letter a few times before it came to her; regardless of intentions, he had told her so much about himself. The way he had so off handed wrote about his marriage and the mentioned of a camp.

She had done some digging- she never wanted to accidentally say an un sensitive thing to or about him, so she had researched. Put together their earlier conversation about PTSD and her heart broke at what she pieced together.

His words: _I know you’re a smart young woman_

That knowledge made her cry herself to sleep that night. It also made her more determined to be there for him. She willing gave him a piece of her heart that night.

The next day Mox’s dog tag joined her fathers around her neck- she no longer petted the homemade bracelet she had made. Instead she unconsciously began to hold onto the tags of the two most important men in her life.

* * *

 

Liana hadn’t went to Prom, Petty Officer Janela had offered to go with her, but according to Amber since he wasn’t Mox she had turned down the offer.

In the end she didn’t regret missing out on the dance. Instead she and her mom had spent the night together baking- and her mom telling her stories about her dad.

That weekend Joey Janela had come calling on her, he had bought roses for her _and_ her mom. Her mom had simply stared at the flowers for a moment then back at Joey for a longer moment. Nodding in the end she moved into the kitchen to leave her and Joey alone together.

Joey, she come to like well enough, he was twenty-three and been in the Navy since he was eighteen. He had a stepbrother in the Army, a Sergeant like her father! It never crossed her mind to mention Mox to him. Mox was sort of hers- it was bad enough Amber knew of him. That was another thing Amber had mentioned Mox in small references in front of Joey, but Joey hadn’t inquired about him any farther.

Then as a late Valentine’s Day gift Joey gave her something unique, something so beautiful and yet so out of place that she dismissed its origins completely.

But the small hourglass filled with red and gold _(much like her hair color)_ sand made its home on her desk without much thought.

* * *

 

It was March when more excitement entered the City, Locals were finding Mandrake powder sprinkled throughout the streets. Jon knew it for what it was. But it didn’t answer the question of what he was dealing with, the who factor had to be answered before he could deal with it.

The small guerrilla group has retreated behind the Salt and Cumin mixture- their religion won’t allow them to across so finding the Mandrake powder within the City tells him that either they have sympathizers within the City or its possible he has Benedict within his own group. He won’t dismiss either possibility.

Its then he starts to hear the talk within the City, nothing concrete but whispers from the right type of folks that lead Jon to believe that below the City- deep in the Tunnels that evil is stirring once again. There is talk of a Dios Malvado- and he remembers the Profeta that guided him during his time in the Tunnels speak of just one man that would fit the description.

Jericho had taught him a lot in his short time underground _(not that eighteen-month underground was short!)_ ; he learned fast- he and Cassidy had both learned fast. In the end Cassidy had gave in to the pain but Jon himself never budged from it. In the end he had been given the titled and a new name- one he doesn’t acknowledge.

It’s late and not raining and Jon is tired, bone tired! Because of the rain the nights in the desert has cooled off immensely- setting a chill in his bones. The temperature reminds him of the year-round chill that lives under the hellhole of a desert he is in. The memories start to haunt him- good and bad ones alike.

The good ones of are of Renee, the way they use to snuggle up on a rainy day and watch a movie or make love all day! The way she would hum in pleasure under his hands or the way she would laugh during a funny part in the movie. Hell, he even missed his dog- which had decided to stay with his ex-wife.

The bad memories are in abundance and out weight the good.

Then when he truly starts to believe that the good ones are gone, he remembers he has his brothers back, has Cassidy at his side, and like it or not he now has Montana as well! For she was becoming such a integrated part of this new life he was carving out for himself.

_If you doubt that Johnny Boy then ask yourself, does she wear your name around her neck?_

The question unsettles him a little but, in the end though it smooths (more than unsettles) a deep-down hurt that he refuses to acknowledge.

It’s under a crescent moon when he gets to his makeshift home- there nailed to the door is a word of advice.

**_The Dios Malvado hunts Su Amada! (_ ** _The Evil God hunts his beloved!)_

_Interesting_ is his first thought, then his eyes fall to the gift that’s nailed to his door.  A wreath made out of blackberries, ivy, and rowan….

_Very interesting…._

Someone was trying to offer him a shield against all evil. Running a finger down the side of the wreath he wonders if he should leave it?

* * *

 

It’s Mid-March when Liana meets Joey Janela stepbrother, and she can honestly say the man creeps her out. His name is Baron Corbin, a Staff Sergeant and a quiet man but the way he watches her makes her uncomfortable. She has just sent a letter to Mox, but Baron Corbin makes her so uncomfortable that she drops additional note in the mail soon afterwards.

_Mox,_

_Thank you for your last letter! I have never been so content before in my life. school is going well! (I didn’t attend prom- instead I stayed home with mom and baked! She told me more stories about my dad! Apparently, he was some kind of architect for the Army! Or at least that’s what I took from it.)_

_Everyone is getting excited about graduation- making plans and such. Amber and I (thanks to our parents though I don’t know how smart they are for this?) are letting us go to Vegas for a graduation gift. Mama made me promise I wouldn’t come back all married and such ^^_

_I am going to be looking up an old friend of hers while I am there, to past a long a gift! A little pit stop, I guess. I am super nervous I have never been out of Draven Creek since we moved here when I was seven._

_I was actually born overseas- (dual citizenship baby!!! ^^)_

_Joey will be going with me, we have been ‘dating’ (if you listen to Amber) for a few weeks now. He is super sweet but your right he can be pushy. When he gets that way, I push right back, and he laughs and calls me a “Army brat!” I beam at him and thank him for the compliment._

_As for talking to the recruiters I have backed off a little, your words, mama’s concern’s, coupled with Joey’s outrage has me second guessing going forward._

_But I think it’s really your words that made me pause; Joey’s outrage aside, I am not sure I could live up to my father’s shadow (or yours) and when I had that thought I realized I was looking at this from the wrong perspective. I won’t cheapen what you do or what you stand for._

_Tell me Mox, where did you grow up? Do you have good memories of your dad? I have one, we are sitting with a strange woman under a big apple tree that’s incase in some kind of green house. The woman is super strange- she calls me ‘moon child,’ I think? It’s in a odd dialect though. Spanish maybe? Weird I know._

_Do you know know any foregin languages? I know some Spanish… I am better at French! And not the type they speak in Canada. ^^_

_More seriously I want to thank you for your words last letter, for the things you said and didn’t say! Your right, I am smart and please know I am honored with what you told me; spoken or otherwise! (Someday if we meet I plan on giving you a big hug! ^^ )_

_I know this might come off odd or weird but I think your going to make a great father someday Mox! You’re an incredible man and I am deep honored to have made yours acquaintance._

_The best way I can describe it is that your words seem to speak the language of your soul. At least part of it- Mama says something to that effect often enough! I think she uses ‘words’ cause she is a journlist and she seems to always find the right words._

_When I communicate with you Mox, my soul feels lighter- but I don’t know if that’s the right word I am looking for? But I might be looking into this to deeply ^^_

_Anyways, as you said time waits for no one!_

_Yours,_

_Montana_

The note that follows is more of a semi mini letter:

_Mox,_

_I know this letter, note, or message will find you not long after my original letter finds you but there is something or should I say someone new around Draven Creek and call it self paranoia on my part but the man sets my nerves on edge._

_His name is Baron and he is Joey’s stepbrother!_

_Mox I am pretty sure I might be overlooking this or overthinking it (but even Amber has noticed it) but he seems to be watching me.  I am concern though I have not in any detail spoke of the program or about you (Amber knows I have a correspondent I am writing to- and your nick name since she helped me makes the bracelet)_

_But nothing more- I promise!_

_Where was I …._

_Oh my concerns, I feel like he might be here cause we are corresponding. I am unsure on how to move forward. How do I tell if he is here cause of the program or simply because of his brother?_

_I guess I just need to talk to someone about him since he unnerves me so much. I wanted some advice and I trust you Mox … Plus I want to keep you safe. That is the main goal here- I wont let anything harm you!_

_Anyways I am not sure on where to go from here? Any suggestions?_

_Yours,_

_Montana_

* * *

 

Liana wasn’t sure when Mox would get the letters but by late March her life would be turned upside down with the disappearances of her Mom and the sudden marriage proposal from not Joey Janela but one Baron Corbin.

She knows she wont receive a response from Mox soon enough so she does the only other thing she can think of.

 

_Capt. Baker_

_I don’t know what the correct action (or if any) is required since I can not prove or disprove my theory if this is related to my friendship with Mox but I don’t know know who else to turn to?_

_My mom has disappeared weeks after an Army Staff Sergeant showed up in my hometown. Like I said I am not sure if its related but he has suddenly (and up out of the blue) asked me to marry him._

_Everything is so weird and crazy and I am getting more than a little scared!_

_Any and all help would be appreciated!_

_Liana Gilbert (aka Montana)_

* * *

 

Three days she receives instructions for a incoming skype call and its then she meets Mox face to face. Sadly its just a few hours after she is released from the hospital!

* * *

* * *

 

 **Next Time:** Mox and Montana talk face to face and Mox doesn’t like what he is hearing. Plus there is more than one mystery afoot…. And there is a late night trip to a cemetery…

On the downside only one of Mox’s shield brothers makes it back to the Forgotten City after shore leave!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions!  
> Does the aspect of the magic element with the works ok? Or is it a turn off to read?
> 
> Also I am doing scene that needs to be played out in the Cemetery next story: its explicit... is it something that should be told or just hinted at?
> 
> Let me know!


End file.
